Exposing Revenge
by Warriorlass
Summary: This is a yaoi request entailing . This is for Black Cherry Latte. One of my partners wrote this for me,so I hope you enjoy this. This is taking a new approach on this story and I think my partner did amazingly well.


In the bedroom, there was the sounds of low moans and the bed was rocking really hard over and over. You held Prussia underneath you, and thrust harder into his sweet ass. "A-Aah! _!" Prussia screamed, unable to move and moaning louder. "I'm coming!" He screamed.

"Don't you dare..." You hissed in his ear, grabbing hold of his erection, and thrust harder into him. You could feel his member throb in your hand. "Im not done with you yet." You squeezed it gently and held it at the base. Prussia shuddered.

"AGH!" He screamed, and came all over your hand. You let go of him, panting and blushing, to see the large glob of white stuck to your hand. You wiped it off, and sighed. This was the fifth time already in a row that Prussia got off before you did. You pulled out of him, and scowled.  
>"Damn it Prussia... I am still not satisfied by you! So quick to burst!" You huffed. <p>

"Well sorry! I can't help it." Prussia yelled, and struggled to get up. Instead, an idea sparked in your mind, and you flipped him over onto his back, and handcuffed his wrists to the headboard, and then cuffed his ankles so that he was spread eagled across the bed. "Vhat the hell are you doing _!" he asked, struggling to get out.

"Something i should have done a long time ago." You chuckled, and left him shackled to the bed as you picked up the phone and left the bedroom, to avoid hearing his scornful words and protesting. You dialed your friend Germany, and waited for him to pick up, you leaning against the cold wall still naked. The phone buzzed three times before someone picked it up. The sound of someone breathing hard and a higher voice moaning.

"Yes?"

"Hello Germany."  
>"Oh... _... Now isn't a very good time..." You heard a grunt and a higher voice gasp.<br>"H-Hi _!" You heard Italy say in a pleasure filled voice.  
>"I was wondering... Maybe you and Italy can come over for a bit."<br>"Vor?" Another high pitched moan in the background.  
>"I need a little help..." You smirk as you hear Prussia start to get rowdy and scream.<br>"It's Prussia related... Isn't it?" Asked Germany, breathing harder into the phone.

"Yes."

"Aah! Daitsu-kun!" Screamed Italy.  
>"Ve'll be over soon." He said, and the phone clicked. You chuckled slightly, put down the phone, and began to get ready for their arrival and ignoring Prussia's screams.<p>

When they arrived, Germany and Italy were greeted by you, clad in only black boxers. "Welcome boys." You said, grinning.  
>"Ciao _-kun! You look sexy!" Italy said, being cute. You smiled at his naive nature, and found it hard to believe this was the boy Germany was 'training'.<br>"Vhere is my idiot brother?" Germany asked, his arm over Italy.  
>"In the bedroom of course... He must have a sore throat from all that screaming by now." you said, leading them into your bedroom to show Prussia shackled and just staring at the ceiling, the bed a complete mess and him lying down completely naked and vulnerable. He noticed you guys and looked up, then blushed hard and tried to move to cover his more sacred areas with the blankets and his legs, but they were held firmly by the cuffs.<p>

"Ciao Prussia!"  
>"Hello Onee-San." Prussia was absolutely furious as he was exposed so shamelessly, and you were leaning against the doorframe just smirking.<p>

"_! Is THIS your revenge! The awesome me cannot be fazed by such a stupid trick!" He announced, trying to regain his already, forever lost dignity.  
>"I was just thinking... Maybe we could all... Have a little play date." You said, the smirk never leaving. Prussia's eyes widened and you could notice a twitch of approval in his erection. It stood slightly.<br>"Sick bastard!" He spat, blushing as you got on top of him followed by Germany and Italy.  
>"You say that, but your body says otherwise." You smirked, taking his growing erection in your hand. He groaned slightly, wincing as by now, Germany and Italy were removing their clothes. Germany shut the door, and the rest of the day was spent in bliss, loud moans, and spurting. Prussia never was unshackled all that time.<p> 


End file.
